fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verbotene Liebe 2
Hallo,Viele von euch haben sich den ersten Teil von Verbotene Liebe gelesen und als allererstes will ich michthumb bedanken dafür,dass 1.) Ich viele Kommis hatte 2.)Ihr habt sie gelesen und sie war oft meistbesucht.Ich hätte es nicht gedacht,da Quill ein sehr gewöhnungsbedürftiges Couple ist aber ich finde die beiden süß.Also jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und kommentiert fleißig :) Kapitel 1:Eine Neue Freundschaft: "Quinn DU bist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich will dich niewieder loslassen und deshalb frage ich dich:Quinn Fabray willst du mich heiraten?",fragte Will mit Augen erfüllt von Hoffnung...Quin's Mund stand offen.Ihr Traummann hatte sie grade tatsächlich gefragt,seine Frau zu werden.Sie konnte es gar nicht fassen."Ich liebe dich so sehr!",brachte sie nur hervor."Ist das ein Ja?",fragte Will hoffnungsvoll."Ja.JA!Ja ich will!",lächelte.Sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter und ihm standen vor Freude Tränen in den Augen.Genauso wie Quinn.Dann küssten sie sich lange und leidenschaftlich.Nach gefühlten 5 MInuten lösten sie sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander.Beide waren so glücklich wie noch nie und lächelten sich mit glänzenden Augen an."Gefällt er dir?",fragte Will als er sah wie Quinn ihren Ring am Finger betrachtete."Ja,sehr sogar!",grinste sie."Das freut mich.",lächelte Will ebenfalls.Er hatte noch eine Überraschung für Quinn.Alles hatte er genau geplant,denn er hatte eine Reise gebucht.Eine Reise die nach Berlin in Deutschland gehen sollte.Der Flug sollte heute Abend starten und er hatte sich auch extra 2 Wochen freigenommen und es gab überhaupt kein Rohrbruch.Will wollte einfach nur 2 Wochen frei haben und die hat er auch mit großem Glück bekommen.Er grinste.Dann holte er die Tickets aus seiner Hosentasche und hiet sie Quinn vors Gesicht."Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich.Du wolltest doch schon immer nach Deutschland oder?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund öffnete sich.Sie erkannte das es Flugtickets waren und schaute ihn ungläubich an:"Ist das dein ernst?" "Mein voller ernst!" Stürmisch fiel Quinn ihm in die Arme und sagte voller Freude.Will legte seine Arme um sie und lachte."Fang schonmal an zu packen!Heute Abend gehts los.",zwinkerte er ihr zu undküsste sie.Sie erdrückte ihn fast vor Freude."Hey,hey icht so doll.Sonst kann ich nicht mitkommen,wenn man mich hier erdrückt.",lachte er und drückte Quinn sachte von ihm weg."Sorry.Bin nur grad so Happy."Er lachte:"Ja ich weiß."Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog sie an ihrer Hand ins Schlafzimmer um mit ihr zusammen die Sachen zu packen.Nach 2 Stunden waren sie komplett fertig mit allen und reisefertig. Die beiden ließen sich,erschöpft von dem ganzen Gepacke,erschöpft in das Bett fallen und sahen sich nur an.Dann kuschelte Quinn sich an Will's warme Brust."Schon aufgeregt?",fragte Will und lächelte sie verträumt an."Ohja." Will lachte und sagte:"ich auch." Seine Arme legte er um sie und sah an die Decke.Auch Quinn sah an die Decke und lächelte.Dann sah sie zu Will und küsste ihn.Sofort erwiederte er den Kuss seiner Verlobten und legte seine Hand hinter ihren Kopf.Nach ein Paar Minuten lösten sie sich Außeratem voneinander und dann fuhren sie los zum Flughafen.Die Fahrt dauerte eine Stunde und Quinn schrieb ihrer besten Freundin Rachel eine Nachricht:"Rach,ich bin grad so verdammt happy :D" Kurz daraf bekam sie eine Antwort:"Hey:) Das ist schön aber warm denn?" Quinn antwortete:"Weil Will mir einen Antrag gemacht hat und wir jetzt nach Berlin in Deutschland fliegen werden:D Jez bin ich verlobt,woah ich bin so verdammt happy!"Die Antwort kam Sekunden später:"Das ist ja hammer süße!"Quinn lächelte und legte ihren Kopf an Will's warme Schulter.Will legte seinen Arm um sie und streichelte sachte ihren Rücken.Seine Verlobte genoss es und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.Es entstand eine Stille im Taxi.Niemand sagte etwas,aber es war mehr angenehm als unangenehm. Nach einer Stunde erreichten sie den Flughafen.Es war alles voll und Leute hetzten von einem Schalter zum anderen.Staunend blickte sich Quinn um,denn sie war noch nie an einem Flughafen.Ihr Mund stand offen und Will stand einfach nur neben ihr und grinste,während sie sich weiter umsah.Dann sah sie Will an:"Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch,Schatz." Quinn umarmte ihn und gab ihm dann einen langen Kuss."Wir müssen langsam mal zum Schalter.",flüsterte er als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.Er nahm ihre Hand und dann gingen sie mit den Koffern zum Schalter um alles zu klären.Danach gingen sie durch den Ganzkörperscanner.Beide konnten ohne große Probleme,dann ihr Flugzeug besteigen und dann mussten sie nurnoch warten bis es losging.Ihr Herz schlug schneller und schneller.Sie krallte sich an Will's Arm fest,welcher nichts dagegen sagte,da es bei seinem ersten Flug,nach New York,genauso ergangen ist.Die Maschine startete und Quinn's Fingernägel bohrten sich in Will's Oberarm.Will verzog leicht das Gesicht,nahm aber seinen Arm nicht weg.Es gab ein Rütteln und dann erhob sich das Flugzeug langsam,aber sicher.Als sie dann endlich in der Luft waren,nahm Quinn ihre Hände von Will's Arm.Auf seinem Arm waren Abdrücke von ihren Fingernägeln zu sehen.Er musste lachen und dann legte er seinen Arm um sie.Die Flugzeit verging langsam und zog sich wie Kaugummi hin.Nach einer Stunde Flug,war Quinn an Will's Brust eingeschlafen.Er lächelte und strich ihr über den Rücken.Dann sah er seinen Arm an und man konnte die Abdrücke noch sehr leicht erkennen.Die Stewadess kam und Will nahm sich einen heißen Kaffee.Der Mann neben ihm nahm ebenfalls einen Kaffee und so kamen die Männer ein wenig ins Gespräch:"Ihr erster Flug?",fragte Will und nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee."Nein und ihrer?",sagte der Mann und nahm ebenfalls einen kleinen Schluck."Mein erster Flug ging nach New York.",sagte er."Meiner auch.",antwortete Will."Ich wollte einfach mal wissen wie es in Ohio,so aussieht." Der Mann nahm noch einen Schluck."Ich bin Will." Will reichte ihm seine Hand."Matthias.",sagte er freundlich und schüttelte Will's Hand."Und wo solls bei dir hingehen,Will?",fragte er."Berlin und bei dir?" "Ebenfalls Berlin.Wohnst du dort,also in Berlin?" "Ja wohne dort in einer WG und wo kommst du her?",fragte er neugierig."Lima/Ohio arbeite dort als Lehrer an einer Highschool." "Lehrer.Schöner Beruf.Kann man viele Freunde finden."Matthias nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und sah zu WIll,der ebenfalls einen Schluck nahm."Lehrer sein ist wirklich schön.Ich unterrichte Spanisch und leite einen Glee Club" "Ahh Spanisch eine schöne Sprache.",sagte er und guckte ein wenig neugierig."Ein Glee Club?",fragte er."Ja,ich helfe Schülern beim Singen und Tanzen.Ich tue es selber gerne.Bin sehr froh,dass ich es ihn übernommen habe." "Hört sich cool an." "Hmm...Ich bin sehr froh das ich an die Schule gekommen bin,hat mein Leben ziemlich verändert." Wieder nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und dann betrachtete er kurz Quinn wie sie schlief und immer noch wie ein Stein schlief."Und in wie fern verändert." "Lange Geschichte." Matthias sah auf seine Armbanduhr und sagte dann."8 Stunden hast du noch." Will lachte und erzähte Matthias die ganze Geschichte mit Quinn,mit Bryan,dem Glee Club und Matthias hörte gespannt zu.Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde hatte Will alles erzählt.Die beiden Männer verstanden sich immer besser und wurden zu Freunden.Quinn schlief immernoch weiter wie ein Stein.Nach zwei weiteren Stunden in den die Männer geredet hatten schliefen die beiden dann auch ein. "Schatz aufstehn!",weckte Quinn ihren Verlobten und rüttelte ihn ein wenig wach.Von draußen kamen Sonnenscheine und man sah einen relativ blauen Himmel.Will öffnete seine Augen und sah in das Gesicht von seiner Verlobten.Dann lächelte auch er."Guten Morgen."Er setze sich wieder richtig hin und fasste sich durch die Haare.Neben ihm war Matthias auch schon wach und trank einen Kaffee."Morgen Will.",sagte er lächelnt und nahm wieder einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee."Morgen Matthias."Er erwiederte das Lächeln und dann kam eine Durchsage,dass sie in Kürze landen würden.Will streckte sich und gab Quinn einen Kuss.Die beiden tauschten Handynummern aus und dann setzte das Flugzeug zur Landung an.Vorsichtig schielte Will zu seinem Arm und dann zu Quinn. Quinn sah ebenfalls zu seinem Arm und lächelte.Dann legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange.Auch er lächelte,gab ihr einen Kuss und hielt während der Landung ihre Hand.Die blone Frau versuchte seine Hand nicht ganz zu zerdrücken,was ihr aber weniger gut geling.Sein Gesicht verzog sich ein wenig und er schluckte.Matthias sah lachend zu Will,als er sah wie seine Hand zerquetscht wurde.Er klopfte ihm aufmunternt auf die Schulter und konzentriert sich auch ein wenig auf die Landung.Quinn's Verlobter versuchte es mit lächeln zu überbrücken aber es war eher ein schlechtes Lächeln.Als Quinn Will's schmerzverzogendes Geisicht sah,ließ sie ein wenig nach und lächelte verlegen zu im hoch.Er erwiederte das Lächeln und dann stand das Flugzeug auch schon.Lachend schaute Will seine Hand an und dann sah er zu Quinn,welche schnell pfeifend sich umsah.Auch Matthias fing an zu lachen und stand dann auf. Auch die beiden Verlobten standen auf und Will reckte und streckte sich erstmal.Sie betrachtete ihn und lächelte.Das war ihr Mann.Der Typ der ihr alles bedeutete.Er sah das sie lächelte,also ging auf sie zu,legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und küsste sie.Quinn erwiederte den Kuss und legte ihre Arme hinter seinen Kopf.Kurz darauf verließen sie das Flugzeug und holten ihre Koffer beim Rollband ab.Matthias begleitete die beiden,frisch verlobten Turteltauben.Wieder blickte sich Quinn mit offenen Mund um und Will beobachtete sie amüsiert während er sich mit Matthias unterhielt.Ebenfalls beobachtete Quinn belustigt und nahm dann seinen Koffer."Naja ich muss los.".sagte er und umarmte Will."Bye.",sagte Will und erwiederte die Umarmung.Dann ging Matthias und Will sah sich nun auch ein wenig um.Alles war riesen groß.Größer als in Lima oder Ohio.Naja es war ja auch Berlin.Beide kamen aus dem grinsen nicht mehr heraus.Will ging zu Quinn nahm ihre Hand und beide gingen Hand in Hand mit den Koffern aus dem Berliner Flughafen.Draußen wurden sie von einer Hitzewelle überströmt und Will zog sofort seine Jacke aus und Knöpfte sein Hemd ein wenig auf.Seine Verlobte grinste:"Von mir aus kannst du es auch gerne ganz aufmachen!"Will zwinkerte.Die beiden holten sich ein Taxi.Quinn wusste nicht wo es hin ging.Sie wusste auch nicht,dass Will ein 5 Sterne Hotel gebucht hatte.Will grinste und Quinn sah ihn neugierig an.Das Taxi hielt vor dem Hotel.Sofort wurden ihnen die Türen geöffnet und die Koffer aus dem Kofferraum geholt.Sie staunte nich schlecht als all dies geschah.Ihr Mund stand erneut offen als sie das riesen Hotel erblickte."Du bist doch verrückt."Sie schüttelte den Kopf,als Will ihre Hand nahm und das Hotel betrat. "Verrückt nach dir!",flüsterte er und ging dann an die Rezeption um ein zu checken.Sein grinsen war groß als er mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand wiederkam.Ihr Blick war ein wenig skeptisch,sie sagte aber nichts.Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl hoch in den 56 Stock.Als sie oben ankamen traf es Quinn wie ein Schlag:Penthouse!>>Er ist völlig verrückt!<<,dachte Quinn und lächelte,während Will aufschloss und dann mit ihr an der Hand reinging.Es war alles riesig und sehr weiträumig.Die Koffer wurden in das Penthouse gestellt und schon waren die beiden völlig alleine.Quinn sah sich um.Alles war verglast und ein riesen Doppelbett stand im Schlafzimmer mit einem riesen LCD Fernseher.Alles war sehr schön aber dezent eingerichtet und sah traumhaft aus."Du bist verrückt.",wieder schüttelte sie lachend den Kopf."Wie gesagt:Verrückt nach dir.",grinste er und begann sie zu küssen.Er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte und dann verirrte sich seine Zunge in ihrem Mund.Will schob sie auf das Bett und begann ihren Hals zu küssen.Quinn fasste ihm durch seine braunen Haare und Will zog ihr kurz darauf ihr Top aus und schmiss es weg.Anschließend öffnete er mit seiner rechten Hand ihren BH und seine linke Hand wanderte ihr Bein hinunter.Sie öffnete sein Hemd und fasste über seine Bauchmuskeln,während er weiter ihren Hals küsste.Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Hintern und er fing an ihn zu kneten.Mit seinen Küssen wanderte er immer weiter runter und küsste ihre Brüste,was Quinn zum Stöhnen brachte.Er fing an,ihre Short's zu öffnen,welche er auch irgendwo hinschmiss und danach flog auch gleich ihr Slip und dann versank er zwischen ihren Beinen und arbeitete sich mit der Zunge immer weiter vor bis das einzige was sie rausbrachte ein:"OHHHH" war.Ihr Körper bebte und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe,doch Will machte einfach weiter bis ihr Körper sich langsam wieder entspannte und sie"Hmmm"Töne von sich gab und ihren Kopf zurück gelehnt hatte.Will wanderte mit seinen Küssen wieder an ihren Hals und massierte ihre Brüste.Währendessen öffnete Quinn seine Hose.Kurz darauf taten es die beiden wild und leidenschaftlich. Außeratem lagen die beiden auf dem Boden und guckten sich grinsend an."Das war wunderschön.",grinste Quinn und sah ihm verträumt in die Augen.Er lächelte:"Ohja,das war es."Dann strich er ihr eine Sträne ihrer blonden zersausten Haare,ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu lösen.Langsam wurde ihr Atme ruhiger und keiner machte Anstalt sich zu rühren oder weg zusehen.Je länger sie sich ansahen,so breiter wurde das Grinsen in dem Gesicht der beiden breiter,bis Quinn ihn küsste und ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte und sich an ihn kuschelte sich an ihn.Sie küssten sich lange und niemand löste die Lippen von den des anderen.Beide waren so glücklich und Will hatte vor,diese 2 Wochen zu den besten ihres Lebens zu machen,indem er sie verwöhnte. Als er sie grade wieder küssen wollte,klingelte sein Handy und unterbrach ihn.Er stöhnte,stand auf und ging an sein Handy.Am anderen Ende war Matthias,der ihn und Quinn zu einer Party in seiner WG eingeladen hat.Will nahm die Einladung an und dann legte er auf und lächelte Quinn an,welche ihn neugierig ansah."Das war Matthias und wir sind heute Abend zu einer Party eingeladen.Ich hab zugesagt." Auch nun lächelte Quinn."Geil.",sagte sie und stand auf."Ich weiß aber nicht wer sonst noch da ist." Quinn zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte.Sie ging ein Stück auf Will zu und er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte.Dann küssten sich die beiden erneut."Solange du da bist,ist alles gut."flüsterte sie,als seine Lippen sich von ihren lösten.Er grinste und dann fingen sie an ihre Koffer auszupacken.Als Will grade dabei war ein T-Shirt in den Schrank zu packen,bekam er eine SMS von Matthias in welcher stand,dass die beiden Badesachen mitbrinen sollten.Quinn's Verlobert drehte sich zu Quinn und sagte es ihr.Und kurz darauf fuhren die beiden mit einem Taxi zu der WG von Matthias.Das blonde Mädchen hatte ihren neon pinken Bikini untergezogen und Will trug seine Bermudas und ein weißes Hemd,welches er mal wieder nicht zugeknöpft hatte.Immer wieder da Quinn zu ihm um seinen Körper zu betrachten und immer wieder bemerkte es Will,lachte entweder oder gab ihr einen Kuss.Nach einer viertel Stunde fahrt kamen die beiden an der genannten Adresse an und es war ein großes Haus zusehen.Wenn man genau hinhörte konnte man schon Musik dröhnen hören.Er gab dem Taxi Fahrer das Geld und beide gingen hinein. Kapitel 2:Poolparty! Sie standen vor der Tür und hatten die Klingel gedrückt und 20 Sekunden später stand Matthias vor ihnen und lächelte.Erst umarmte er Quinn und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und danach umarmte er Will."Kommt doch rein!" Die Musik konnte man nun laut und deutlich hören.Die drei durchquerten eine riesige Küche und ein großes Wohnzimmer,bis sie vor einer Glastür ankamen,gegen die Will fast gerannt wäre.Quinn kicherte,als Will ein wenig verdattert bemerkte das dort eine Tür stand.Auch Matthias lachte und öffnete die Glastür,die zum Dach hinaus führte und dann standen sie auf einem riesigen Dach.Es waren viele Leute da.Ein Paar standen an der Bar.Ein Paar andere waren in dem riesen großem Pool,tunkten sich entweder unter oder schwammen ein wenig.Ein Paar Mädchen tanzten.Dann bemerkte man Will und Quinn und sie wurden von allen herzlich begrüßt und dann ging die Party los.Will und Quinn gingen sofort auf die Tanzfläche und tanzten.Die anderen standen um sie herum und klatschten zum Anfeuern.Beide waren gute Tänzer und den anderen brachte es wirklich Spaß zu zusehen.Nachdem sie fertig getanzt hatten bekamen sie einen tosenden Applaus.Will stellte sich mit Matthias an den Pool und sie redeten ein wenig.Quinn hatte sich zu 2 Mädchen gesetzt und unterhielt sich ebenfalls.Dem einem Mädchen,Meli,kam dann die Idee Matthias ins Wasser zu schubsen.Quinn würde dann Will hinein schubsen und Meli dann Matthias.Sie sahen sich lachend an und dann gingen sie langsam los.Als erstes flog Matthias ins Wasser.Will lachte und flog dann kurzer Hand auch in das Wasser.Quinn und Meli sahen sich lachend an und gaben sich dann eine Highfive.Matthias tauchte nach Luft schnappend auf und Will ebenfalls.Sie sahen sich an und lachten.Dann sahen sie Meli und Quinn am Poolrand stehen und Will sprang aus dem Pool,schnappte sich Quinn und schmiss sie ohne zu zögern hinein.Dann sprang auch er hinterher und gab Quinn Unterwasser einen Kuss.Intzwischen hatte Matthias sich Meli geschnappt und schmiss sie ebenfalls rein.Alle 4 lachten und schwammen dann aus dem Pool. Quinn band sich ein Handtuch um und lehnte sich an Will's starke Schulter und schaute ihm verliebt in die Augen."Ich liebe dich!",flüsterte er und strich ihr durch ihre blonden,nassen Haare."Ich dich auch.",erwiederte sie und küsste ihn.Sie lächelten und Drink zu holen.Sie trank einen Pina Colada und Will ein Sex on the Beach.Dann pflanzten sich die beiden auf Liegestühle und chillten.Währendesssen stand Nick,ein Junge,bei einem Mädchen und unterhielt sich.Das Mädchen hieß Dodo und war Nick's Freundin.Neben den beiden stand ein anderes Paar und sie unterhielten sich.Der Junge hieß Luki und das Mädchen Mia.Es war lustig da zu zuhören und die Menschen zu beobachteten während sie sich unterhielten.Will nahm einen Schluck an dem Cocktail und sah Quinn an.Sie sah perfekt aus in ihrem Bikini und Will konnte gar nicht aufhören sie wie ein bekloppter anzustarren.Sie bemerkte es natürlich und grinste,während sie ihn anstarrte und er ebenfalls grinste. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie kurz.Kurz darauf ertönte P.Y.T.(Pretty Young Thing) von Michale Jackson und Will stürmte auf die Bühne,schnappte sich ein Mikro und fing an zu singen.Den Song sang er für Quinn und sah sie immer wieder an.Er tanzte und sang und legte eine atemberaubende Performance hin und Quinn konnte überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen.Ihre Augen strahlten vor Glück und Freude.Will tanzte um Quinn rum und sang ihr ein Ständchen.Dann reichte er ihr seine Hand,zog sie zu sich hoch und tanzte eng an ihr herum.Nach dem Song stand er genau vor Quinn.Sie zog ihn an sich ran und küsste ihn.Wieder entstand Applaus und dieser Applaus war nur für Will gedacht.Seine Verlobte lehnte sich lachend an seine Schulter und vergrub ihren Kopf dort.Will strich ihr über die Haare und lächelte.Und dann ging die Party wieder los.Alle tanzten mit nem Drink in der Hand und es machte wirklich Spaß.Jeder dort war total nett und man verstand sich mit allen super und um 4 Uhr morgens war die Party vorbei.Bei Will und Quinn drehte sich alles und Will lief einmal gegen eine Wand,aber es passierte nichts.Sie entschlossen sich ein Taxi zu nehmen um zum Hotel zu kommen.Beide lachten viel auch wenn es grad nichts zum lachen gab,aber sie lachten.Als sie beim Hotel ankamen gingen sie in den Fahrstuhl.Will hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten und lehnte sich an die Fahrstuhlwand.Oben angekommen "gingen" sie in ihr Penthouse und schmissen sich so wie sie waren auf das Bett und schliefen. Mitten in der Nacht wachte Will auf. Er hatte etwas schlechtes geträumt. In seinem Traum wurde er von einem Hochhaus geschubst. Will schüttelte den Kopf und dann merkte er das er komischerweise noch keinen Kater hatte und er fasste sich durch seine Haare, sah noch einmal zu Quinn und dann stand er auf und trank einen Schluck kaltes Wasser. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel vor dem riesen Fenster und schaute auf das dunkle Berlin hinaus. Obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, waren überall noch Menschen zu sehen und manchmal sah noch ein paar Autos über die beleuchtete Hauptstraße fahren. es war ein schöner Abend beziehungsweise Morgen gewesen. Jeder hatte Spaß und man konnte es ruhig noch einmal wiederholen. Will war so glücklich. Er hatte die beste Frau auf der Welt als Verlobte und sie waren sehr glücklich miteinander. In jedem Moment in den sie sich ansahen, in die Augen blickten oder sich berührten, vernebelte es Will immer wieder den Kopf. Genauso ging es Quinn. Immer wenn sie an ihn dachte, legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie war glücklich. Plötzlich spürte Will Hände auf seinem Oberkörper. Quinns Hände. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels und Will lächelte sie verträumt an und legte seinen Arm um sie und Quinn legte ihren Kopf an seine warme Brust."Hast du gut geschlafen?",fragte Will und sah sie an."Ja hab ich und du?" "Ja auch." "Wir haben nicht zufällig Aspirin?",fragte sie und kratze sich am Kopf."Ja haben wir.Ist im Badezimmerschrank unten rechts." "Okay komm gleich wieder und lauf mir nicht weg,ja?" "Nein,nein mach ich nicht,aber beeile dich.Denn ich vermiss dich jetzt schon." Sie grinste und verschwand im Badezimmer. Er nahm wieder einen Schluck von seinem Wasser und wartete auf seine Verlobte,die sich grad eine Tablette in den Mund schmiss und einen Schluck Wasser hinterher trank und dann ging sie auch wieder zu Will und setzte sich diesmal auf das Sofa.Vor dem Sofa hing ein riesiger Fernseher an der Wand,welchen Quinn anschaltete.Dann ging Will zu Quinn.Nun ja,er ging nicht.Er sprang von dem Sessel auf das Sofa und ließ sich dann fallen.Quinn schüttelte lachend den Kopf und anschließend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an Will.Mit seinen Fingern strich er ihr durch die Haare und gab ihr eine Kuss auf den Kopf.Ihre Arme legte sie um ihn und lag halb auf ihm,als sie die Augen schloss und auch schon gleich wieder einschlief.Bei Will dauerte es auch nicht lange,bis er wegknickte und halb auf dem Sofa hing.Als er aufwachte,lag Quinn immernoch in seinen Armen und er lächelte,als er sah,wie süß sie aussah wenn sie schlief.Vor ein Paar Jahren,war sie noch seine Schülerin gewesen und jetzt sind die beiden verlobt.Es war verbotene gewesen.Eine Verbotene Liebe,doch jetzt war es erlaubt.Will strich ihr durch die Haare und sah ihr zu wie sie schlief.Nach einer geringen Zeit öffnete Quinn ihre Augen und blinzelte Will verschlafen an."Guten Morgen,Schatz.",flüsterte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn."Hast du gut geschlafen?" Quinn nickte verschlafen und gähnte.Will lachte leicht und richtete sich ein wenig auf.Aufeinmal knackte sein Rücken,als er sich ein wenig bewegte.Seine Verlobte sah ihn mit großen Augen an und WIll zuckte mit den Schultern."Tja werde halt doch alt." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und stand auf.Auch sie stand auf und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.Die Uhr zeigte 5 Uhr am Morgen an und draußen wurde es langsam aber sicher heller und heller."Na?Was hälts du davon?Gehen wir heute in die Stadt und danach an den Strand?" "Gerne.",lächelte sie und gab Will einen Kuss auf die Wange.Sie bereiteten sich anschließend Frühstück zu. Kapitel 3:Ein schöner Tag? Die Sonne strahlte auf den Asphalt und die Luft war warm.Quinn trug eine Sonnenbrille und kurze Shorts,mit zerfransten Hosenbeinen und ein gelbes Tanktop.Will hielt ihre Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam durch die volle Stadt.Es waren um die 30° Grad in Berlin und es war komplett frei von Wolken.Will wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.Zum erfrischen hat sich Will einen Bubble Tea mit Extra Eis gekauft und Quinn einen ebenfalls.Er nahm einen Schluck und hustete.Fast hätte er sich an der Kugel verschluckt.Quinn klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und gab ihm einen Kuss."Doofe Kugeln ...",seufzte Will und nahm noch vorsichtig einen Schluck von dem Bubble Tea.Quinn kicherte leicht und nahm auch einen Schluck,von ihrem Tee.sie hatte eine Pfirsich Tee mit Erdebeerkugeln und Will trank dies ebenfalls.Beiden schmeckte es.Es war der erste Bubble Tea den Will jemals hatte und er mochte es sehr gerne.Er blieb kurz stehen und zog Quinn an sich heran und küsste sie.Quinn legte ihre Hand an Will's Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran."Ich liebe dich.",flüsterte Will und dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und sie gingen eng aneinander durch die heiße und überfüllte Stadt von Berlin.Es wurde gedrängelt,niemand achtete auf andere.Man würde es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerken,wenn jemand umkippen würde,aber das ist halt die Großstadt.In Lima war alles anders.Will hatte seinen Arm um Quinn's Hüfte gelegt,um sie nicht in der Innenstadt von Berlin zu verlieren,dann sah Will jemanden in der Menschenmenge.Er fragte Quinn:"Ist das dort nicht Matthias?".Quinn sah sich um."Wo?" "Da!"Sie sah sich wieder um und sah ihn immer noch nicht."Ich seh ihn nicht..." Will lachte und nahm seine Verlobte wieder näher an sich und ging mit ihr zu Matthias rüber."Hey ihr beiden.",sagte er lächelnd als er sie sah."Hey."Quinn sprang ihm in die Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.Auch Will umarmte ihn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter."Alles gut bei euch?",fragte Matthias."Alles gut und bei dir?",antwortet Quinn und nahm Will's Hand."Auch,naja ich muss jetzt wieder weiter.Kommt uns doch bald nochmal besuchen,wenn ihr wollt.Hat gestern echt Spaß gebracht." "Ja das hat echt spaß gemacht.Na dann bis zum nächsten Mal.",lächelte Will und dann ging Matthias auch schon wieder weiter und Quinn und Will auch.Hand in Hand spazierten sie durch de Stadt bis Will ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:"Kauf dir was du willst.Ich bezahle."Dann zwinkerte er ihr zu und sie fing an zu grinsen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange."Danke." Und schon sah sie das erste Teil das ihr gefiel.Es waren Shorts mit der Amerikanischen Flagge drauf.Auch Will gefielen sie und schon hatte Quinn eine Shorts mehr.Sie gab Will einen bedankenden Kuss auf die Wange und nahm wieder seine Hand und dann gingen die beiden den gesamten Nachmittag durch die Stadt und dann gingen sie zurück zum Hotel.Dort machten sie sich für den Strand fertig und als sie auf die Uhr schauten viel in auf das es schon 8 Uhr war.Und dann hieß es:Ab zum Strand! *Will's PoV* Die Sonne brannte,obwohl es schon Abends war.Mein Arm hatte ich um Quinn gelegt und chillte mit ihr zusammen.Ich liebte sie und wollte sie nie wieder los lassen.Wenn ich könnte würde ich sie die ganze Zeit in meinen Armen halten und sie ansehen und küssen.Plötzlich stand Quinn auf.Und lächelte mich an."Wo willst du hin Süße?" "Ja wohin wohl?Ins Wasser!" Sie hielt mir ihre Hand hin und half mir,dem alten alten Mann,hoch und zusammen stürmten wir lachend in das Wasser.Quinn sprang mit einem Kopfsprung in das klare Wasser hinein und ich hinterher.Wir beide schwommen noch ein wenig weiter weg und dann fing sie mich an zu küssen.Ich erwiederte den Kuss und legte meine Hand auf ihr Hüften und hob sie hoch.Quinn schlung ihre Beine um meinen Körper und fuhr mit ihren Händen über meinen Oberkörper.Langsam regte sich bei mir was und ich wurde geil.Ich fing an ihren Hals zu küssen und ihre Brüste zu massieren.Leicht stöhnte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf in den Nacken.Ich schob ihre Bikinihose ein wenig beiseite und drang in sie ein. Nachdem wir es im Wasser getan hatten schwommen wir noch ein wenig,bespritzen uns mit Wasser oder ich hob Quinn auf meine Schultern und schmiss sie immer wieder in das Wasser.Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen.Aber ob es einer bleiben wird? *Erzähler PoV* Es war mitlerweile schon 23:00 Uhr als sich das frisch verlobte Paar auf dem Weg zurück in das Hotel machten.Sie lachten,küssten sich und hatten Spaß.Doch plötzlich blieb Quinn stehen,legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch."Quinn was ist los?",fragte Will sofort besorgt als er ihr schmerzverzogendes Gesicht sah."Ich hab starke Bauchschmerzen.",flüsterte Quinn und drückte ihre Hände stärker auf ihren Bauch."Quinn sollen wir zum Arzt?",fragte er noch besorgter."Nein ich denke es geht wieder ein wenig.Können wir weiter?",sagte sie und versuchte eine klare Stimme zu haben,aber am Ende des Satzes brach ihre Stimme ab.Irgendetwas stimmte mit Quinn nicht.Doch man wusste nicht was.Das war das Problem.Immer wieder sah Will besorgt zu seiner Verlobten rüber.Quinn versuchte aufrecht zu gehen,doch es ging nicht.Sie blieb stehen und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand.Will war sofort zu Stelle und stütze sie."Ich ruf jetzt den Notarzt." Quinn nickte einfach nur und beugte sich nach vorne.Nach 5 Minuten erreichte der Notarzt die Beiden und Quinn wurde auf einer Liege in den Wagen transportiert.WIll fuhr ebenfalls mit und hielt während der ganzen Fahrt ihre Hand. Als Quinn grade untersucht wurde saß Will im Wartezimmer und platze fast vor Sorge.Dann,endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam ein Arzt aus dem Behandlungszimmer.thumbSofort sprang er auf und ging mit schnellen großen Schritten auf den Arzt zu."Was ist mit ihr?!Geht es ihr wieder besser?",durchlöcherte Will den Mann im weißen Kittel."Beruhigen Sie sich Mister.Miss Fabray wird grade operiert.Ihr Blinddarm war entzündet.Gut dass Sie rechtzeitig das Krankenhaus aufgesucht haben,sonst hätte es böse enden können." Ihm stieg Panik ins Gesicht.Seine Mutter hatte vor ein Paar Jahren ebenfalls einen entzündeten Blinddarm,doch bei ihr lief die Operation schlecht und sie fiel für ein Jahr ins Koma.Es war zu spät für sie gewesen.Er schluckte.WIll wollte nicht das,dass gleiche auch mit Quinn passiert.Wieder ließ er sich er auf den Stuhl sinken und raufte sich die Haare.Ein Tränchen rollte seine Wange herunter.Will hatte Angst.Große Angst.Die einzigen Gedanken die er hatte fingen mit >Was wäre wenn an....< und schon wieder schluckte er.Wenn Quinn etwas passieren würde,würde es ihn sowas von fertig machen und ihm würde auch etwas passieren.Die Stunden zogen sich wie Kaugummi und es ging Will Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:12+